Loki's Bulge
by FanOfAction
Summary: Loki has a problem in his pants...and he intends to fix it. This story will be a series of one-shots about Loki and his treasure. For big kids only )


**If you do not understand the pervertedness of the title, you are not old enough to read this! (But if you read it anyways, I'm not going to stop you)**

**Summary: Loki has a problem in his pants...and he needs to fix it. This story will be a series of one-shots mainly involving Loki and his treasure. **

**Loki's Bulge:**

It was quite a glamorous party. Nobles flooded in through the golden gates and into the magnificent palace where they flocked to celebrate Thor's birthday. Queen Frigga, King Odin, and the two princes, Loki and Thor, were dressed in their finest robes as they greeted the guests.

Loki shifted uncomfortably in his dark green robes. He had never been keen on attending parties. They were simply too loud and chaotic, and his brother would always be the loud center of attention. After all, Loki would prefer to attend to his studies and practice his magic.

A beautiful woman stepped into his view and flashed him a coy smile. Loki politely returned the smile, and watched as she turned slowly and seductively, revealing to him her firm rear end. Loki felt his stomach flutter, and then hastily removed his eyes from the woman. He was a prince, and he should not be caught staring at females in such a way. The woman disappeared into the crowd, but not before batting her lashes at him in a knowing way.

Loki felt his mind of blank for a split second, but then regained his composure. Unfortunately, his mind began to drift off into darker thoughts. This party was filled with hundreds of beautiful Asgardian women, and although Loki has never had a relationship with a girl before, he was still eager to let his eyes wander. This party was the perfect place to enjoy some nice views.

Loki strolled around the room, making small talk with various nobles, while his eyes were captivated by the numerous females.

For the past year or so, Loki had felt himself becoming more attracted to women than usual, and becoming interested in their bodies. He often found himself observing every curve and dip, with his stomach becoming fluttery and warm. Sometimes the warmth would spread to his groin and he would feel himself stiffening up. When he was younger, Loki never felt anything like this before. As he matured physically and emotionally, he often found himself getting distracted from his studies whenever a pretty girl came into his view. Loki hadn't thought much about these changes, however, until today.

"Prince Loki," a melodious voice came from behind him.

Loki turned and saw a noblewoman strutting toward him. A scarlet dress adorned with jewels hugged her toned body. Her creamy legs were slim and muscular, and dark raven hair fell in curls below her shoulders. However, the one aspect that caught Loki's eye was that her dress parted right in the middle of her chest, exposing her heavenly cleavage.

"My prince, you look handsome this evening," she purred.

Loki felt his breath catch in his throat. His silver tongue nearly turned to lead, but he managed to stammer, "...A-and you look beautiful." He couldn't stop his eyes from glancing down at the woman's breasts...her skin looked so smooth, soft, and sweet. They were perfectly round and perky, and Loki wondered what it would feel like if he were to cup each breast with his hands...

Blushing deep red, Loki tore his eyes away from her chest and saw that she was chuckling, amused.

Loki felt all the blood go from his head to his nether regions. His heart pounded, and he shifted uncomfortably. _'No...no, this can't be happening!'_ he thought fearfully as his penis began to stiffen. He looked at the woman nervously, hoping that she couldn't detect his excitement. Loki hastily excused himself and walked as fast as he could without looking suspicious into him chambers.

He locked the door behind him and stood there, taking deep breaths and tried to will his genitals to calm down. But no matter what he did, he could feel his lower abdomen becoming increasingly warm, and the image of the beautiful women at the party penetrated his mind. _'What is this?'_ Loki thought, confused. What was this sudden change that was occurring to his male parts? Did his father or Thor know anything of this?

Loki remembered a time when he and Thor had been hunting in the woods. Thor had been squirming, and then told Loki to wait while he went to the bathroom. Loki waited for a long time and became worried, so he went off to look for his brother. After a while, Loki heard someone groaning from behind a tree, and recognized Thor's voice. When he went to check, he saw his brother shirtless, with his hand in his pants. Thor saw Loki and jumped into the air, blushing profusely.

What were you doing? Loki had asked.

Thor could hardly speak. It was one of the few times that Loki saw his brother struggle to get words out. In the end, Thor claimed that his lower stomach had been hurting, and he was rubbing it. Loki bought the story, and did not think much of it...until now. What if Thor had been lying? What if what he was doing in the woods had something to do with what Loki was dealing with now?

Loki reached down and slowly undid his pants and stared at his semi-erect cock. It had grown much larger over the past year, and was sitting on a mass of dark pubic hair. Loki decided that now would be a good time to test out an idea. He made his way to his bed and sat down his pillows propping up his back.

He closed his eyes and began to envision the gorgeous woman who had excited him. Loki sighed, fantasizing about her slowly slipping her clothes off, revealing to him every inch of her beautiful, taut skin. Her supple breasts would bounce slightly, her nipples erect and hard. Loki groaned, feeling his cock straining and becoming harder and heavier. He felt a strange heat taking over his groin, and a need to release...but release what? Loki did not know.

He thought about what he saw Thor doing, and wondered if his brother had not been rubbing his stomach, but instead rubbing his penis.

Loki hesitantly squeezed the tip of his penis, and shuddered as a surprising wave of pleasure washed over him. But instead of relieving him of the tension, he felt the need to experience more of that same pleasure. Loki spread his legs out and began to stroke his cock with his fingers. His body shook with every touch, and if possible, his cock became more engorged. How had he not known of such a pleasing activity before? Loki slipped his pants down further and fingered his sac.

His breaths became shorter, and more ragged. His heart pounded and all he could think about was how wonderful his penis felt. Loki gripped his shaft with his fists and quickened his genital massage. He groaned as his hand pumped his aching shaft up and down, while his other hand rubbed his sac. Mountains of pressure built up in his groin, and Loki felt like he was about to lose control.

The warmth in his lower regions built up, the coils of his muscles tightened, his buttocks clenched. Loki was stroking fast now, driven by arousal. His penis head, stiff, and heavy, tingled with unspeakable pleasure. He struggled to muffle his groans of delight. Suddenly, his muscles of his cock spasmed as wave after wave of intense pleasure washed through his groin and spread to his fingertips. Spurts of thick, hot white fluid shot out of his cock with each pleasurable contraction. Loki grunted loudly as he came hard. His release lasted forever, it seemed, and then he lay there, panting, his sheets covered in white seed.

After a few minutes, Loki gathered himself, cleaned up, and redressed for the party.

**If you didn't figure it out, in this story, Loki is going through puberty. That's why he's such a horny boy who gets hard just by looking at a woman for 5 seconds...lol. In the next chapters he'll be older and less...innocent. **


End file.
